Crossing Lines
by hautesauce13
Summary: Haley James' life is perfect. Enter: Cheating Boyfriend. Enter: Media Pressure. Enter: Bad Boy Nathan Scott. Haley James' life just got a lot more complicated. AU. M or T depending on scene.
1. Hot Girls in Good Moods

Hello everyone! I am new to I just joined 3 days ago. I had already written 3 chapters in my story. I just realized (after writing these chapters) that this "setting" is a little played out. I'm reluctant to start over, so bare with me. I promise to spice things up in upcoming chapters. Drama Drama Drama! You know you love it.

"And all that she entails, and all she keeps inside  
Isn't on the label"

-Fuel

**Tell Me How to Not Love a Hot Girl in a Good Mood**

_Take me in your arms and tell me it's alright to dream  
Of anything I want and anywhere I want to be  
Tell me there's so much out there you wanna show me  
And even in my nightmares, you'll be watching over me  
And I swear I'll never move_

_I could get, oh so used to this, baby  
I could get, oh so used to this…_

_Wrap your legs around, 'till you almost smother me  
And stare into my eyes and tell me it's alright to breathe  
Come down from above, spread your wings and cover me  
Cause even in the shadows, we see all that lovers see  
I swear I'll never move_

_I could get, oh so used to this, baby  
I could get, oh so used to this…  
I could get, oh so used to this, baby  
I could get, oh so used to this…  
_

_Out in the streets and behind closed doors  
You've got my back, and baby I've got yours  
Nothing can touch you, nothing can harm me  
I am your angel, you'll be my army, now.  
I could get, oh so used to this, baby…_

_When you wrap your arms around me  
I'm oh so glad you found me  
I wanna spend my life getting used to this…_

_Wrap your arms around, tell me it's alright to dream…_

_Oh… I could ge-_

"Ugh, James! Shut this crap off! I can't hear another word, it's making me sick!" said Nathan.

"Yes, right away sir." Came the voice over the intercom, echoing through Nathan's limousine. The music shut off, but the words still echoed in Nathan's head. Like he couldn't escape it, or rather, couldn't escape _her_.

_Flashback:_

_Nathan got out of his limo, and headed into his half brother and teammate's new nightclub, Tric. Camera's where flashing as Nathan passed the long line of people waiting to get in and entered the club. He heard one girl shout out, "Oh my god! Nathan Scott! I LOVE YOU!" He smiled and thought to himself, "who doesn't?" _

_He walked into the club, and even though it was only 9 o'clock, it was already packed. He was happy for Lucas, the owner. This was Tric's opening night and he knew it would be successful. After all, Peyton Sawyer had done the art work and handpicked tonight's entertainment line-up. _

_Peyton was Lucas's girlfriend. She was also a famous actress, and an aspiring artist. Lucas and Peyton had met last fall, when Lucas ran into her in an outdoor bookstore in Paris. They had connected immediately, but neither had time for a relationship. Lucas was traveling with the Lakers and Peyton's career took her all over the world. Peyton just wrapped up her most recent film though, and moved back to L.A. so they decided to give their relationship a try._

_Nathan headed to the V.I.P. lounge and Peyton spotted him immediately._

"_Nathan! We're over here!" she said, with a huge smile on her face. He laughed; he liked this side of Peyton. She usually played "tortured artist" during the day and it was good to see her lighten up a bit. _

_Hey Peyt! Lookin' good as always._

"_Haha hey there, watch yourself Nate." Said Lucas, coming up from behind him holding two drinks. He handed one to Peyton and said, "I know your not checkin' out MY girl!"_

_Peyton rolled her eyes_

_Nathan laughed, "Oh you know how bad I want Peyton.." _

_  
She slapped his arm. _

_No, no! I didn't mean it like that, what I meant was you are alllllll Lucas's._

"_Haha, okayyy… your off the hook this time. But as soon as I need a refill.." she said, holding up her drink, "you owe me!"_

_Nathan laughed. "Fine!" He said, throwing his hands up. He turned around, checking out the rest of the V.I.P lounge. He knew pretty much everyone there. Lindsay and Paris where in the corner with their usual crew. He saw Nicole and Joel, a couple of his other teamates, and some models. (a couple of which he hazily recognized.. probably from some of his one-night stands.) He grimaced. "Better get out of here before I get into any trouble" he thought. _

_Nathan turned to let Petyon and Luke know he was heading out to the main part of the club, but found the two of them on top of eachother and decided not to interrupt. He began walking towards the dance floor, everyone was dancing and Nathan headed towards the bar. He ordered a drink and looked around, deciding who the lucky girl would be tonight. He looked at the dance floor and that's when he saw her. She was beautiful. Maybe 5'6, with golden hair and a perfect body. She was dancing with some guy, Nathan couldn't see who, but that didn't matter. She would be his soon. At least, for the night. After that, they just got clingy and annoying to have around. He finished off another drink, and ordered a new one. He just stared at her, she moved beautifully. _

_He took one last gulp of his drink and headed out to the dance floor. He was tipsy, and he could tell she was too. He got behind her and she stopped dancing for a moment. But a second later they where grinding, their bodies moving almost like one. "God, she feels so good." He thought. Her hand snaked up and wrapped around his neck, their bodies where gyrating together and she trailed her hand down across his pecks, tracing the outline of his body and her's. This girl was turning him on. _

_They kept dancing for maybe 20 minutes, before Nathan was going crazy. He couldn't take this anymore, she was teasing him, rubbing him in all the right places, and he could feel himself growing hard. He grabbed her hand and pulled her off the dance floor. They ran out of the club, and amidst flashing lightbulbs, they hopped into Nathan's limo. _

_Once the limo was moving, Nathan looked up and saw she was staring at him. He couldn't tell who this girl was, he thought he'd seen her before.. but in his drunken stupor he couldn't place her beautiful, beautiful face. Her chocolate eyes connected with his ice blue ones, and lust entered both. He leaned forward and kissed her. Their tounges intertwined, both exploring, and he could feel his body pull towards hers. He had to have her. He began moving on top of her when he felt her mouth break away from his. She pushed him off and he looked confused. She just smiled seductively and climbed on top of him. Slowly, teasingly, she pulled off her dress and let him drink her in. He reached out to touch her, tracing her curves with his hands while she watched him. She reached down and unbuttoned his pants, slowly. He pulled them off the rest of the way and she reached down and tantilizingly stroked his hard member while staring at him. He let out a low groan and she looked into his eyes and smiled. Leaning in, she kissed him slowly. They continued kissing, as she grinded her wet center on his hard member. They where both throbbing with lust. Lace panties and boxers seperated them from getting what they both wanted. Nathan broke his mouth away from hers and turned her so he could slide the panties down her legs and off of her. He sat her down with her back facing his chest, sitting on top of him. Unhooking her bra swiftly, (he'd had a lot of practice) Nathan's head rested on her shoulder and he traced his hand from her milky breasts to her wet center. He rubbed her soaking wet clit, Then he slowly entered her with two fingers, causing her to elicit a low groan. That just turned him on even more. He kissed her shoulder while moving his fingers in and out, rubbing her walls…_

"_We're here, sir" came James' voice over the intercom. Nathan groaned. The girl only smiled, pulling her panties and dress back on, she stepped out of the limo. A dissapointed Nathan stayed put, watching her go, but instead of leaving she leaned down and held out her hand. He looked into her eyes and he was overcome by her beauty. Nathan couldn't help but smile as he took her hand and let her lead him into his house…_

_End Flashback_

Nathan grimaced, he couldn't believe last night had happened. The alcohol induced events seemed surreal to him now. He had felt like an idiot when they had woken up. He had felt like an idiot when he realized who she was… when _she_ realized who _he _was. The fury in her eyes, her words.. they stung.

"Don't you see what you've done?!" She had screamed. "You took advantage of me! I'm going through a break-up.. I was WEAK and YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE!"

Tears fell down her face, and Nathan felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Bad. He felt bad.. guilty even. But he knew as well as she did that it took two, and she was just as at fault.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember you pushing me off." He said. "Let's just accept that this happened and move on."

"I can't.. I can't believe this."

"Was it really that bad?" Nathan said. "I mean, if I remember correctly, you kept telling me to keep going. You where practically _begging_ me to fuck you.." He said, walking closer to her as he spoke. "Last night was good, and you know it." He was close to her now, his face infront of hers. He reached out to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. "And you know.." he said, bending down to whisper hoarsley in her ear, "there's no such thing as too much of a good thing…"

"Ugh! Get off of me!" She had said, pushing him away.

She leaned down, picked up her clutch and walked towards the door.

"Don't fight it, baby.." He had said.

She reached the door, and turning, she said, "Don't you get it? You are _everything_ I'm against." And with that, she had left.

…so it was over. So, what? This was routine. It was like they stood in line, waiting for their chance to get screwed and then screwed over by him. So why was he still thinking about this one?

Nathan reached his house and opened the door. He walked towards the kitchen and looked for something to eat. He looked over at the table, and there she was. In the same clingy gold dress she had worn the night before. She was smiling, but her eyes told a different story. Nathan stared at her, staring out at him.

He was hypnotized… but something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. It was himself, behind her, holding onto her hand. Below their picture, the caption of the magazine read:

"**HAYLEY JAMES: AMERICA'S SWEETHEART? OR NATHAN'S?"**


	2. Sweetheart Gone Sour

Disclaimer: If it wasn't already obvious.. I don't own one tree hill/any of the characters/refrences/songs used in this story!

p.s. thank you to my one reveiwer! you rock! and yep, it was Haley!

"After the storm  
After the rush  
After the heat of the moment has passed  
We can cool off  
We can clean up the messes we made...  
We can try to let go of what was."

**Sweetheart Gone Sour**

PEOPLE magazine says: _"With her divorce crumbling, Haley James seeks comfort in… America's biggest player? Has her break-up with megastar Keller clouded her judgement? Or is this the real deal?" _

US WEEKLY says: _"Our sweetheart gone sour has dissapointed fans everywhere this time!"_

STAR magazine says: _"Please Haley… tell us this is a joke?"_

"Yes, Haley. Tell us! No, tell ME. TELL ME YOUR KIDDING!!"

"Brooke.. I'm so sorry. I can explain.."

"OH I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY… "

"Brooke, if you'd just listen to me…"

"Look, I know things suck for you right now. You just broke up with Chris.. I get it. But Hales… don't hurt yourself even more. Do you know what this could do to your reputation? We are going to have to work really hard to fix this one."

"I'm so sorry Brooke. I don't know what got into me. I let things get out of control. I didn't even realize who he was until the next morning…" Haley began sobbing. She was tired of holding it all in.

"Aw come here honey.." Brooke said, holding Haley in her arms. "It'll be alright.. I'll take care of everything…" Haley nodded, she trusted Brooke. In the years she had known her, Brooke never let her down. She had been there through her first audition and her first movie premier, through her first date with Chris… and her last with him. She'd been there when Haley first tried to break into the Music biz and she was there when her single "Used to This" hit number 1 on the charts. Brooke was more then Haley's agent, she was her best friend.

"Listen, Hales. This is what you've got to do. At least until I come up with another plan. I think you need to steer clear of the party scene for a while, avoid the people Nathan normally hangs out with."

"But.. what about Peyt? She's dating his half brother now.. but I can't give up our friendship. It means too much to me."

"I know. Peyton's an exception. Otherwise, no clubbing for a while, and.. I know this kills but, no basketball games."

"But.. Brooooke.." Haley whined, "I have COURTSIDE tickets this year! And the season is almost starting!"

"Exactly Hales.. COURTSIDE. That would arouse suspicion. Besides, you are the face of empowerment for girls these days. Do not give them reason to suspect that you are another one of Nathan's whores!"

Haley looked at Brooke, Brooke looked at Haley. Haley knew Brooke was right, and Brooke new Brooke was right. (But then again.. wasn't she always?)

"Fiiiiiine."

Brooke let out a sigh of relief. She knew that while Haley hated Nathan, now more than ever, she loved the Lakers and it was hard for her to give up her tickets.

"Alright, well you've got a CD signing today so you'd better get ready, we leave in an hour."

Haley nodded, and walked up to the second floor of her posh penthouse apartment. She reached her bathroom and drew a hot, relaxing bath. She put on some light jazz music and hopped in the tub. Trying to unwind, she closed her eyes, only to open them as quickly as she had closed them.

She frowned. Trying again.. Haley closed her eyes, but again flashes of Nathan slowly kissing down her stomache, caressing her, and pleasuring her entered her head. "What's going on with me?" Haley thought, disgusted with herself.

After washing off, Haley got out of the tub and walked to her closet. She chose a simple pair of J Brand cigerette-leg dark wash skinny jeans and a white vintage Milly jacket, paired with a Chanel necklace and various bangles and some kate spade flats. Haley put on some light makeup to her already glowing skin, and let her hair air dry into light golden brown curls. She pulled it up in a banane (French updo) and looked at the final product. She looked sophisticated and sexy at the same time. Satisfied, Haley looked at her cell, ignoring the 20 missed calls (most likely from her mother, she'd call her back later) and discovered she had 5 minutes until she had to be in her limo. She walked over to her guitar and began strumming the melody to "Used to This"

Haley began singing.. "I'll be your angel.. you'll be my army.. now…"

Her voice was angelic, but it couldn't hide the pain. She thought about the lyrics, and began to cry. She thought of Chris… she had written that song about him. A week ago that song had spoken every word in her heart. But that had been a week ago. Almost 4 days before she had found out how naïve she'd been. Oh, what a week could do…

Brooke's voice sing-songed over the intercom giving Haley no more time to think. "Hurryyy up bia! A late Haley equals unhappy fans!"

Haley rolled her eyes and smiled, "I'm comingggg!" She put down the guitar and headed down to the limo. She was happy to be doing something, even though signing autographs wasn't her favorite. She'd keep busy, she'd throw herself into her work, and she'd forget about the man who broke her heart, and the man who may have jeapordized her career.

**Meanwhile.. **

"Hello this is an E! News Update, we have just received word that Longtime Lakers fan Haley James has given up her season courtside Lakers tickets. Why did she do it? We can only guess it had something to do with a certain number 23, Nathan Scott."

The screen went black. Nathan looked up at his publisict's exsasperated face.

He smiled weakly.

Nathan.. It's one thing to do this sort of thing with one of those no name whores your always pictured with… but _Haley James?_

Well now, that's something different. That's absolutely _brilliant…_


	3. Getting Used To This

The song in this is actually by Evanesence, called 'Call Me When Your Sober" It's great! If you haven't already heard it, check it out.

"I'm fine. I mean, I'm not over it.  
But little by little, it's getting easier to pretend it's easier.  
Which means easier might be just around the corner."  
-Gilmore Girls

**Getting Used To This**

It's been two weeks since Chris and Haley had broken up. It's been a week and 5 days since Haley has last seen Nathan. At least, in person. He had been all over the news lately, it seemed the public couldn't get enough of their scandal.

But that was over for Haley. She didn't think about either of them anymore. At least, that's what she told Brooke. She had told Brooke she was fine. But in truth, she wasn't. Images of Chris's shocked face came to her like scars, reminding her the past was real. And when she wasn't thinking of Chris, she was thinking of Nathan. That night held both regret and passion for her. She had never met someone who brought out that kind of passion in her. But it was cheap, and it was fleeting… or so she had thought. "Aren't fleeting feelings supposed to flee instead of linger around?" She asked herself. Haley didn't know why she kept thinking of Nathan.. maybe it was her heart's desperate attempt to stretch a quick fix into something more, as if holding onto that night with Nathan numbed the pain Chris had brought her. She didn't know what bothered her more.. her inability to forget about Chris, or her inability to forget about Nathan.

In the meantime, Haley had been writing like mad. Brooke had incouraged her to use her pain and profit from it. So she had poured out her anger into her music, and was currently working on a new single. It expressed so perfectly what her relationship with Chris had been like.

Chris however, was seemingly a wreck. His drunken escapades where all over the news and the paparazzi was loving it. Pictures of Chris plastered, yelling, throwing things, and picking fights with anyone nearby where now in every magazine.

Chris had tried to apoligize, but Haley wouldn't except it. After Chris had heard the news about Haley and Nathan, he had come right over. He had yelled at her for doing that to him. She had yelled back, saying he did it to himself. She told him they where over, and he had to except it. He begged her to take him back, telling her he couldn't be without her. She told him she had always known this about him, but had never admitted it to herself. She told him he would do it again, in time, and that she didn't deserve that. Then she told him to get out. And he left. Afterward, Haley cried. She let everything out. She let the pain of what Chris had done pour over her. And then she composed a song.

Yet, for some reason she was still sad. She felt incomplete. Her heart still ached…

"…Hales? Haleyyyy? Haley Marie James, wake up!"

"Uggghh.. Brooke… It's wayyy too early for you to be this happy."

"Get up, get up, get up, sleepy head! We have to get the the recording studio. Today's the day!"

Haley grumbled but got out of her large canopy bed. Still half asleep, she took a quick shower and got ready. She pulled on a deep red cashmere juicy tracksuit and grabbed her special edition sidekick 3. She went downstairs and got a smoothie from her maid, nina, and after thanking her, she made her way out the door.

Hopping in the limo, she came face to face with Brooke.

"Alright, let's go over the plan for this week shall we?!"

Haley was eating, and nodded her head.

"Okay.. today you will record your song, They will edit anything that needs editing, and if necessary you will go back tomorrow for touch-ups. Then you and I leave to go shopping in Paris tomorrow after you hear the final cut of your song! We'll be there 'till like Friday.. when you and I have to get back for the gala. By the time we get back, your song should have already hit the radio! How exciting is that?!"

"Ahh, everything sounds perfect Brooke! I'm really excited about it all.."

They continued chatting for a while about Paris, they where both incredibly excited to be getting away. Finally they pulled up to the recording studio.

Inside they where met by Skillz, who Haley was happy to see. She hadn't seen him since her single "Used to This" almost a month and a half earlier, and they had become good friends.

"Skillz!"

"Hey Beautiful! Good to see you again!"

Haley smiled. "It's great to see you too Skillz!"

"Achem.."

"Oh excuse me, this is Brooke Davis my agent. I'm pretty sure you've met a couple of times." Haley said.

"Ah yes, of course. Hello Ms. Davis. It is a pleasure, as always." Skillz said.

Brooke smiled, shook his outstreched hand, and said, "Likewise."

"Alright well, let's get down to it. Haley you know the drill, we'll begin recording when you give the cue." Skillz said, suddenly getting more professional.

Haley went to get set up and Brooke yelled, "Break a leg, tutor girl!"

Haley laughed.. she had once told Brooke she tutored in high school and Brooke had never forgotten.

Everyone was sitting waiting for Haley to begin singing. No one had heard the song yet, and they where all very excited. A couple of the record label's execs had even come to listen in as well.

Haley put the headphones on and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, and cleared everything from her mind.

Then she began to sing…

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.  
_

_  
Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late.  
_

_  
Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.  
_

_  
Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late.  
_

_  
Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.  
_

_  
You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over.  
_

_  
How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine.  
_

_  
So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind…_

Haley opened her eyes and realized she had tears in them. She heard the studio door open and saw Brooke run in. Brooke ran over and hugged her.

"Haley.. I had no idea you still felt so hurt. You should have told me hunny.. it's _okay _to still feel this way. It's normal."

Haley nodded. "Thanks Brooke…

**But I'm okay. I finally feel through with it all. I thought admitting to myself that I was hurt was enough. But finally being honest with everyone was all I needed. I finally feel at peace… like I'm not alone anymore."**

**An E! News source quoted Haley saying this yesterday during a recording session. Haley, our best goes out to you hun. **

……………

"What the HELL was that Skillz?!" Brooke said, yelling over the phone. She had just watched that with Haley on TV and she couldn't believe Skillz had told them that.

"I'm sorry Ms. Davis. One of the guys must've told them. I'll get to the bottom of this, I'm truly sorry."

"Ughh. Whatever. Just make sure this guy gets what he deserves! I have to go now. Bye." And with that she hung up her phone. This may have seemed rude, but in truth even Brooke knew that dealing with a pissed off Brooke Davis was never something you wanted to experience. She felt she had spared him.

"Haley.. are you gonna be okay with all of this?"

"Yeah Brooke.. Don't worry I'm fine. I mean when I said I wanted to be honest with everyone, I didn't really mean _everyone_. But hey, that's the way it is."

"Well look at it this way, your playing the sympathy card. Your fans can't stay mad about Nathan once they realize he was nothing to you, and that your still hurt about Chris. Right? I mean, it's not like you actually like Nathan, you know?"

"_I do like him!_" Her heart screamed.

"I know" was all she said.


End file.
